Could've Been A Princess
by freezy queen
Summary: A series of CainexDiana moments inspired by songs that I think fit their relationship. One shots. Not written in chronological order! Fear spoilers.
1. That's What You Get

****_Hi everyone! Basically what I'm planning to do with this fic is to write a series of mini CainexDiana moments, inspired by various songs. They won't be long, but the song will heavily influence most of the plotlines. I suggest listening to the song as you read. Enjoy!_

* * *

**1.**__**That's What You Get - Paramore**

He pounded the hard, mahogany table with his fists, continuing to hit it as red blotches appeared on the frail skin of his hands. Even then, he kept on punching, until the pain in his hands forced him to stop. It was only then he collapsed into his chair, bruised hands covering his closed eyes. He didn't understand why he was taking Diana's departure so harshly; maybe it was because it felt more like a betrayal than anything she had done before. She had mocked him and fought him and lied to him and screamed at him, but nothing, _nothing_, compared to the pain he felt now. She was gone, and never coming back. There was no way she would come back to him after she experienced life with Sam.

Caine's hands tensed into fists as he thought of his twin brother. Sam Temple. The son his mother wanted. The boy every girl wanted. The older child, the perfect child. He could barely put a foot wrong. And then there was Caine, the 'bad' boy. He had had only one thing Sam didn't, and now even she belonged to his long lost brother. Sam had everything. Caine, the supposed 'king', had nothing he valued any longer. Opening his eyes momentarily to throw a nearby stool into the wall, Caine leant back in his chair and stared round his new 'office'. It had obviously belonged to someone high-up in the Perdido Beach rankings; possibly even the mayor. It was far better than anything he had gotten before this, when he was concreting the hands of moofs up at Coates. They had all followed in Diana's footsteps, and were allied with Sam now. The remaining members of his Coates friends (no, not friends. _Allies_) were dead. Only a few remained, though they were no help. Drake was insane and wandering around the desert while sharing a body with an innocent girl who's only crime was to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bug never seemed to turn off his camoflague any longer. And Diana..

He loved her. He admitted it now to himself. Sure, he had said it to her a hundred times, but it took until she nearly died falling off a cliff that he finally told himself that he was in love with Diana Ladris. He loved her dark hair, even when it was cut short. He loved her perfect features. He loved the way she smirked when she thought of another sharp-tongued remark. He loved how she was so willing to stay with him, not matter what. But that was before. He would never see her again. Diana was the past. She had left him.

Gone.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my first Gone fic! Reviews would be lovely, especially if you feel you can give me any advice to improve my writing or if you felt Caine was a little OOC._


	2. Paradise&Alice

_Second chapter! Thank you for the reviews I've gotten! This chapter is set in LIES, and is quite dark._

* * *

**2. Paradise - Coldplay/Alice - Avril Lavigne**

They had gifted her with the right calf. A token of respect, it seemed. She knew that Caine, too, had received the cursed meat, but she did not want to ask if he had eaten it. Just imagining his perfect lips, smeared with grease like the gift-givers' lips had been, made Diana feel sick. Even if she was sick, though, nothing would come up. She would only dry heave, on her knees in front of the toilet, until someone came in to help her or it finally stopped. Recently, only the latter had been offered to her.

She stood a little away from the burned meat, her eyes never leaving it. The smell, the mere smell, made her stomach ache. Her body screamed at her, that eating the meat was her only option. That she would be dead soon if she did not commit this terrible crime. Diana wanted to run, to flee screaming down to Perdido Beach, and beg Sam to take her in. To get her away from the sick monster she had become. But it was not an option. She had promised herself to Caine, her 'true love'. What they had did not feel like love. It felt more like hate; the kind of hate that would give her the urge to gouge his beautiful eyes out. Diana looked down at her hands with this thought. They were no longer soft and supple; the skin was dry and cracked, and she could easily count every bone and muscle as it moved. Diana wasn't beautiful anymore; she was a walking skeleton, just a shell of her confident self. If Sam came to Coates at this very moment, she would not fight him. She would let him do whatever he pleased with her; burn her, rape her, kill her. Every option seemed more enjoyable than sitting in this room, the smell of Panda's cooked flesh everywhere. It made her mouth water. Taking one last look at the charred calf, Diana lay down in bed and shut her eyes.

_She was looking in the mirror, admiring her long, dark locks; the hair she had been blessed with before she had shaved it all off for a plan gone wrong. Her skin was smooth and clear, her Coates Academy uniform skirt hitched just high enough to expose long, tanned legs. It was not allowed in school, of course, but Diana seemed to get away with it somehow. School.. Coates.. something about the image in the mirror didn't seem right to Diana. Why was she wearing her uniform? The FAYZ had happened seven months ago, and she had only continued wearing it for the first few weeks when Caine was attempting to become leader. After that, she had just worn whatever looked attractive and fitted. Recently, she had just worn whatever was clean. Everything swamped her skinny frame, though, and Diana had been forced to wear clothes belonging to an eleven year old she barely knew. The shirt was too tight across the chest, and too loose everywhere else. Diana looked like an anorexic porn star. She knew she did. Huge boobs, stick thin legs, a too tiny waist. Disgusting. But the figure in the mirror had none of these things. Mirror-Diana was beautiful, like she always had been. This was wrong. Too wrong._

_A noise from behind her made Diana spin around. A figure, chewing something he held in his right hand, was walking towards her. Diana had an urge to flee, but then the figure got close enough for her to see his chiseled features._

_"Caine?" she asked, all too aware that her voice was small and childlike. Her boyfriend only smirked. Caine ripped a final chuck off the thing in his hand, and threw the remains away as he put the rest into his mouth. The thing landed close to Diana's feet, and she was able to smell it before she saw it._

_Meat._

_Panda's calf. He was eating Panda. Diana felt tears well up in her eyes. Why was he doing this? Why was he-_

_"Diana." he spoke her name as if it was a prayer. Gently, almost tenderly, affectionate. The FAYZ Caine did not say her name this way._

_"What's going on?" she spat at him, demanding an answer as to where they were and what was happening. He took a step closer, and Diana smelled meat, no, flesh, on his breath. She waited for a reply, trying not to be cry, but Caine only laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her along with him as he walked to a different place in this strange world. The mirror was gone, and where they were resembled the Coates cafeteria._

_"Diana." he said, then chuckled. "Diana, Diana, Diana. Don't you understand? This is your perfect world. Just me and you.." Caine turned to her, his face inches from her own. His eyes moved to where the stripped bone lay on the floor, and another laugh escaped his lips. "..and Panda."_

_She started crying then, real tears that ran down her cheeks and into her mouth. She tasted salt water, and she put her head in her hands to hide it. The dream-Caine did not attempt to help her; instead, she felt his arm leave her shoulders, and his body move away from hers. Looking upwards through her tears, she saw his face clearly. Dark eyes, dark hair, dark mouth, dark thoughts. Her head pounded as she stared into his eyes. Thoughts became blurry, her vision was unclear, and she felt cold all over. Caine watched her, a look of mild interest on his face, and moved closer. One hand went to her hair, and he tucked a strand behind her ear. Before she knew it, Caine's fingers were replaced with his mouth, whispering in her ear._

_"Eat it, you filthy bitch. Eat Panda.." he stepped away, and Diana felt herself being lifted up by the power of his thoughts. She was high up in the air, hundreds of feet away from the ground before she knew it. He sneered. "..and help me kill."_

_Suddenly, the invisible hand that held her in the air was removed, and Diana found herself falling, falling, falling.._

Diana woke up quickly, as though she had just been dropped. She was tangled in the bed sheets, and had been sweating a lot judging by the soaked blankets. Shaking herself out of sleep, her eyes were drawn to her desk. The plate was still there, the cooked flesh still radiating a delicious smell. Diana's thoughts went back to the dream. It was not real. It could not be real. But, somehow, Diana found herself standing up, her skinny feet taking her to the available food. Reaching down for it, her hands tightened around the food. Lifting it to her mouth hungrily, Diana let out a sob.

"I'm sorry." was her last thought as her mouth made contact with 'it'.

* * *

_This chapter was a lot darker than I was attempting to write, but I felt that, with Diana's constant thoughts of her crime, she would have had to have good reasons to eat it in the first place. As always, reviews are great, even if you just say 'I read your story'!_


	3. Beautiful Monster

_Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you so, so much for all the reviews I've gotten! I really appreciate all of them. Fluff has been requested, but I'd already written this chapter, so I thought I'd publish it first. I'm not sure how well the song goes with the storyline, but I love pre-FAYZ Caina and I had to get in here somewhere! This is set during FEAR (which you'll see in the first sentences), and is my first time writing in the second person and past-tense. Enjoy!_

* * *

**3. Beautiful Monster - Ne-Yo.**

You first saw her exactly one year, three months and twelve days before the occurrence of the FAYZ. Even now, three years later, as you walk with his long-lost brother to find her and your daughter, you remembers the day as though it was yesterday. It was not a particularly exciting or extraordinary day; the only thing remotely interesting was the third period Spanish test you'd be given. Not that you'd actually tried very hard - you'd spent most of it charming Senorita Gomez into giving you the answers - but it was a change from the ordinary life you led at Coates Academy. Then you saw her. You'd been sitting outside the entrance to that very school, talking with what you liked to refer to as your 'posse'; a group of lower level bullies who followed you around and did the dirty work for you so you could keep up your persona as a misunderstood good boy. You'd watched as a dark car pulled up outside the gates. The children around you knew immediately what this meant; a new kid at Coates. Being a new kid wasn't easy at any school, but it was even harder at one for bullies and kids with mental problems. Already, you could see Drake grinning his shark grin at the thought of a younger child to torment.

What happened next was not expected.

She stepped out of the car, dark hair blowing in the breeze. Even from that distance, you could see that she was very, very pretty. You watched as she bent down to speak to the man in the driver's seat, and as he got out of the car to find her luggage. You saw her face for the first time as she looked up at her new school, home, and prison. Dark eyes, somehow knowledgeable beyond her years, traced the tall walls of the Academy. She didn't look very scared. In fact, she looked.. what was the expression you would use? Amused, that was it. There was no hint of fear or worry behind those dark lashes. A small smile played on her lips, and her eyes suddenly made contact with yours. She didn't look away, and neither did you. You only stared her out until her chauffeur demanded her attention once more. You saw her nod her head at what he was saying, before he climbed back into the car and drove away, leaving her alone in the driveway. You watched as she began walking up the gravel road, her head up, her body moving with a kind of feline grace. You look away from her form momentarily to see that everyone, _everyone_, around you has stopped to stare at this girl. This beautiful girl.

After what felt like hours - though you knew it was only seconds - you watched as she strode through the gates marked with a 'CA' and towards the main building. Before you realised what you were doing, you were on your feet and walking confidently towards her. A sculpted eyebrow is raised as you meet in the middle, and a small smirk appears. You extended a hand, and she took it.

"Caine Soren." you'd said, putting all your charm into those two words. If possible, she looked even more amused than she had before.

"Are you the official welcoming committee?" she'd asked after a pause. She hadn't let go of your hand yet.

"No." you'd heard yourself say, then momentarily cursed your awkwardness. She'd laughed then, a beautiful sound.

"Diana Ladris." she had said then, finally letting go of your hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too." you'd agreed, finding yourself staring into those wonderful eyes. Even years later, her eyes were still the most beautiful part of her to you. "Welcome to Coates Academy; home of the freaks and the psychopaths."

She'd smirked again, and let her eyes wander to the other students, before she looked back at you. "I think I'll enjoy my time here. Freaks and psychopaths; my two favourite things."

And, with that, she'd walked off, her two-inches-short uniform skirt showing off tanned legs that were somehow missing the regulation knee high socks. You'd only stood there - like an idiot, you knew, but you didn't care - with your eyes following her every move and your mind wondering what a beautiful girl like her had done to land herself in a place like Coates. Maybe she was crazy, maybe she was a murderer, but none of mattered to you.

She was beautiful. A beautiful monster.

But you didn't mind.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! For the next chapter, I'm not sure which song to choose so it would be greatly appreciated if you left me a PM or wrote in your review of what you would prefer out of.._

_Princess of China - Coldplay,_

_The Sharpest Lives - My Chemical Romance,_

_Power & Control - Marina and the Diamonds,_

_The Only Exception - Paramore._

_Thank you, and please R&R._


	4. The Only Exception

_Thank you to secretanon for the lovely review! Power & Control will be next. :)_

* * *

**4. The Only Exception - Paramore**

**_i._**

Caine had never seen love before he met Diana Ladris.

His 'parents' - he still referred to them as that, though he now knew the truth behind his birth - had never been the lovey-dovey type. In fact, they had never shown any outward affection to each other. Most of their time with Caine was spent separately. He would go fishing with his father, then to piano lessons with his mother. They would not even speak to each other as they passed their son back and forth, back and forth. It was as though he was in a never ending game of pinball.

One day, before Coates and the FAYZ and whip-hands and telekinesis, as he entered the house after school, he saw them fighting. Screaming words of pure rage at their significant other, driving word daggers into the others' skin. Caine had not hidden while this happened. He had stayed and watched. Watched his mother shout insults at his father, words that the young Caine had never heard before. Watched as his father violently hit his mother. Watched as the tears formed in her eyes as she screamed abuse back at him, things that did a lot more damage than a slap to the face.

_He broke his own heart as I watched, as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist._

_**ii.**_

A psychiatrist may say that it was rocky relationship of his parents that caused Caine to hate the world. That was exactly what one had said, his voice lowered, as though he was saying something inappropriate and wrong. It was wrong. Caine knew that, even at the tender age of eleven. He knew that other kids didn't wake up in the morning with a burning desire to throw someone into a wall.

But that didn't stop him.

So, that was how it became. More psych visits, some with his parents, some without. All of which escalated into an incident on a field trip where Caine 'accidentally' poured gasoline onto the sleeping form of his teacher. Mr Brown had been informed of Caine's 'problems' only days before his suffered from third degree burns and was rushed into hospital for emergency treatment. When the blame had been settled on his young shoulders, Caine had found himself not caring. He had enjoyed it, he told the police. He had liked the screaming, he told his shocked parents.

Then it was off to Coates, a school for troubled kids.

He didn't mind. He liked it at Coates. Caine had power there, power he didn't even know he'd been blessed with. He feared nothing, bowed down to no-one.

Then he met Diana Ladris.

_Darling, you are the only exception._

_**iii.**_

_She _was everything he wanted. Beautiful, with a dark sense of humour and a willingness to follow and to do what she was told. People hated her, people feared her. Rumours flew around the school about what exactly she had done to land herself in a school for troubled kids. Caine believed none of those stories. He couldn't care less about what she had done in her life. He only cared about what she was doing now. And what was doing now was of interest to him.

"My name is Caine Soren. And you are?"

Diana looked down at his outstretched hand with an odd expression on her face. It was a mixture of disgust and amusement. She looked up then, and he found himself looking into those dark, dark eyes.

"Unlucky to have met you." she had smirked, before turning on her heel and walking away. He had watched her leave.

_Up until now I'd have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_**iiii.**_

They lay on the bed, barely touching. Caine could see her shoulder blades peeking through the dark hair that tickled his nose if he came too close. Her hair was medium length now, and finally beginning to resemble its' past self. It was no longer brittle and broken - weeks worth of good food was dramatically changing her body back to its' former glory - and Caine liked to touch it. If she let him. It wasn't often that she let him lie there, in her room. Even then, they didn't cuddle. They didn't do anything romantic.

He hated it.

Reaching out a hand, he gently, gently, touched her shoulder. It was warm to touch, but he could still feel the too prominent bones beneath his fingertips.

"What do you want?" came her voice, loud in the darkness. She shook his hand of her body, and turned to look at him. He stared straight back, not wanting to be the first to look away.

"You said you loved me." he whispered.

"Yes, I did." she didn't add anything more on to the sentence.

"Why?" he sounded like an inquisitive child.

"Because.." she paused, and gave him a cold look. "I'm not going again, Caine. I told you. I'm tired."

"I wasn't.." but it was too late. She had turned away from him, going back to her dreams.

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_**iiiii.**_

Diana held Gaia's hand as they walked away from the battle. Drake was there too, his whip curled around his waist, and he kept shooting her looks of disgust. He hated her. If it hadn't been noticeable before, it was obvious now. It had started at Coates, and continued to that day. But Diana always had something, _something_, to protect her. First, it had been Caine. Now it was Gaia.

But she wouldn't want her mommy much longer.

Gaia resembled a three year old now, but was a confident walker. Her chubby toddler legs were surprisingly stable now, and she was still doing okay after ten minutes of walking. As they moved at a slow pace, Diana was able to take in the appearance of her daughter. She was obviously a Ladris; she had inherited Diana's dark eyes and full lips. But there was something else in her.

Caine's genes.

Diana had avoided thinking of her daughter's father as much as possible. She hated him. Or, at least, she should. He was horrible. Awful. A sadist.

But she loved him.

_You are the only exception._

* * *

_Reviews are lovely!_


End file.
